


От теории до практики один норвежец

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Valeri Karpin/Mathias Normann
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	От теории до практики один норвежец

В теории Валера знал, кто такие геи. Он, как и все подростки семидесятых, прошёл школу советской подворотни. Вместе со всеми орал: «Пизди пидоров!» и куда-то бежал, воинственно сжимая железный прут из ближайшего забора. По счастью, в то время упомянутые выше представители ЛГБТ ему не встретились. А когда встретились, Валера был уже серьезным состоявшимся мужчиной и никого бить не стал. Напротив, в нём шевельнулось неожиданное любопытство, выразившееся в сладостном томлении и участившемся пульсе.

В общем и целом, он, конечно, представлял, как проходит сам процесс. Но поверхностные знания из далёкой пубертатной юности давали лишь весьма туманное понимание, что и куда следует засунуть, — на этом информация заканчивалась. И вот сейчас, когда Матиас умело направил его пальцы в себя и, указав на ломаном русском и матерном английском, что надлежит этими самыми пальцами делать, весьма успешно подбадривая пронзительными стонами, Валера осознал, что ему ужасно хочется залезть между этих роскошных ног не только руками.

Пока Матиас выгибался, а Валера старательно его растягивал (это он потом понял, а в тот момент, стараясь меньше думать, прилежно исполнял команды), он пришел к выводу, что вполне созрел до того, чтобы разок сыграть за другую команду. Хоть это и противоречило всем его незыблемым принципам, с каждой секундой мысль ему нравилась все больше. В голове крутился услышанный недавно в кино научный термин «по экспоненте». Значения слова он толком не разобрал, но нутром чувствовал, что оно очень точно описывает переполнявшие его ощущения.

В этот момент Матиас застонал и сжал коленями трахающую его руку. Очень некстати Валера разобрал своё собственное имя среди бессвязного шепота на трёх языках.

— Я сейчас, мальчик мой, — почему-то тоже шепотом выдохнул он.

***

Ещё в самый первый раз, когда Матиас, захерачив сопернику мяч в ворота, с разбегу запрыгнул на него, обхватил поясницу ногами и прижался всем своим потным разгоряченным телом, Валера подумал сразу о нескольких вещах. Первая мысль была проста и очень логична: Матиас тяжеловат, со следующей недели нужно добавить ему аэробной нагрузки. А вот вырвавшаяся из-под нее вторая оказалась настолько неожиданной, что Валера едва устоял на ногах, чуть не уронив на газон своего лучшего игрока. Мирно дремавший в штанах член весьма недвусмысленно приподнялся, приветствуя близость молодецкого тела. Но это было еще не всё. С мешаниной из ужаса и восторга Валера ощутил твердые, почти каменные норвежские ягодицы в своих суровых российских руках.

До конца игры Валера дожил с трудом. Когда прозвучал финальный свисток, он, закрывшись в душевой и прикусив ладонь, дрочил так тщательно, словно вознамерился выжать себя впрок. А когда закончил, твердо пообещал себе, что отныне и вовеки веков испытывает к Матиасу исключительно отеческие чувства. И даже неукоснительно, с армейской выдержкой (Гончаренко не дал бы соврать) следил за собой целых полгода.

И вот сейчас, глядя на то, как его собственный член погружается в такое место, о котором раньше страшно было подумать, он меланхолично рассуждал о том, что нарушать правила оказалось приятно, и о том, каким в молодости был придурком, а еще о том, какой Матиас красивый, когда вот так выгибается.

Он крепче ухватил его за бедра и подтащил к себе, чтобы тот не ударился макушкой об изголовье кровати.


End file.
